The Eve
by Mekabella21
Summary: Todoroki usually spends his New Year's Eve alone. Iida manages to convince him to come out to his party. Not just to bring in the New Year with friends but to help out a friend in need. Todoroki curious who needs help shows up to the party. The night ends with more than he had planned. COMPETE!
1. Chapter 1

I sigh. It's New Year's Eve and I'm all alone. I just got out of the shower after a long day at work. I put in 12 hours of work although it really isn't needed. I turn on my TV as I bolt my hair with a towel. My phone rings drawing my attention away. I walk over to my nightstand looking down to see who is calling. I see it is my father rolling my eyes. Nope. I'm already in a bad mood and don't have time for his crap. I glance back at the TV.

"Hero Deku has saved many people from collapsing Hospital that was not up to code," explains the female anchor. "More coming up on what wasn't up to code and how did the hospital manage to stay open. Look at this daring rescue by our heroes who saved many."

I watch as they play the footage. Uraraka was on the scene holding up the hospital building at least as much of it as she could. Lemillion even made his mark on the scene grabbing as many people as possible. Looks very intense and scary. I heard a serious rescue was underway, but I was spent after 12 hours passing on the mission. I finally see Deku coming out with several people on his back. I smile because he is truly something great. He hasn't changed at all. My phone rings causing me to growl thinking my father is calling yet again. He is worse than any guy I ever hooked up with these damn phone calls and texts. He can be so persistent. I look back at my phone seeing it is Iida.

"Hey," I greet.

"How are you!" exclaims Iida. Always so full of energy and positivity. It annoys me at times, but I appreciate him always being so happy in this dim world.

"I'm doing good," I reply. I speak to Iida more than our other previous classmates. He seems easier to get a hold of than most. I would love to speak to Midoriya more often but he is rather busy all things considered.

"Heard you worked today," he replies. "I'm surprised you weren't on the scene with Deku."

"I was in route home," I explain continuing to towel dry my hair. "It also appeared they had the situation under control." I glance at the TV seeing Deku in his full mask. He must always wear it when doing hero work. If anyone figures out who he is it could get dangerous. He would also have no privacy. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Reporters will take my picture but know better than to approach me.

"True, true," says Iida. "I know this is last minute but I am having a New Year's party tonight. I thought it would be nice if you could come." I sigh.

"Iida….."

"I don't want to hear it Todoroki," he replies cutting me off sounding like a scolding parent. "I let you off the hook for Christmas. You need to socialize a little. Plus, I think our old classmates would be glad to see you."

"I saw them at Graduation," I reply staring at the TV. I can tell Midoriya is grinning behind his mask. Amazes me how lean his muscles are yet he can do so much. At least his hero uniform isn't tight like All Might. I admire the guy but that uniform left nothing to the imagination. Midoriya uniform is just right. He looks damn good…

"That was five years ago!" exclaims Iida. "They have seen Bakugou more than you."

"Really?" I question in surprise. Bakugou made it clear he never cared to see any of us again. I shouldn't be surprised though. We went through a lot together in high school.

"Yes," says Iida. "Please come." I feel like there is something else going on that I don't know about.

"What is the real reason you want me there?" I ask calmly. Sure, Iida would push for me to socialize but not this passionately.

"Our friends, classmates," he replies slowly.

"You're not telling me everything," I state sitting on my bed. I place my damp towel over my left shoulder.

"I can't say too much," says Iida seriously. "Just know your presence is needed."

"Fine, I'll be there," I reply. Sounds like I just need to show up. I can be back home and in bed before the New Year if I'm lucky. I never stay up late on New Year's. It's just another year, no big deal to me. I head to my closet picking out something casual and comfy. Just some dark jeans and a off white long sleeve shirt. I usually don't wear light colors like this very often but it's seems festive enough for tonight.

I grab my pea coat putting on my scarf before heading outside. I know where Iida lives because I helped him moved. He has a nice little townhouse. It's so perfect for him. Iida thrown himself into his career. He works along side his brother at a station and is very happy. I for sure thought he would have worked with an agency but that didn't happen. Part of me believes he wanted to be closer to his brother after he made a full recovery from his attack on Stain during our 1st year at U.A.

I get to his home is 30 minutes as traffic is light now. Otherwise it would have taken me an hour. I'm surprised given the fact it's New Year's Eve and the traffic is so light. I park on the curb outside of their home. He has a driveway but I prefer to leave that open for Iida. I knock on the door waiting patiently trying to get my mind right. I'm not in the mood to chat. The door opens with Iida bright smile greeting me. He has his hair pulled back with a thick gray sweater on and black slacks. That sweater looks hot as hell. He is also making me feel under dressed.

"Hey!" he exclaims. "Come on in." I head inside glad to feel the warm environment. I notice his Christmas decorations are still up. I take off my coat with Iida taking it.

"A bit much with the décor," I state looking around.

"What!" he exclaims hanging up my coat in the closet. "It's perfect. I plan to take it down this weekend. Some of our old classmates have already arrived." I take a deep breath and wait for Iida to guide me to the main room. "Everyone Todoroki is here."

"Well look who it is," says Sero smiling. Sero is tall, slim. I wish he would do something with his hair but whatever. Jiro holds up a drink smiling. She has cut her hair much shorter. It's still cut on an angle. It makes her look more mature but still a rocker.

"Hi," I say quietly.

"Heard you're working hard these days," says Shoji.

"When has he not worked hard," says Mineta. Mineta got a little taller standing at 5'3. Sadly most women still find him creepy. "Nice to see you buddy."

"Same," I reply. It is weird seeing them. Everyone looks the same except a little older.

"Did you want anything to drink?" asks Momo. She is in the kitchen wearing some sparking jumpsuit. I think it's a rose gold color. I don't know for sure because it looks so close to a light pink to me. I'm surprised her long hair is down. She is rocking a middle part with her hair is loose beach like waves. Her wrist is sporting some sparking bracelets that jingle a lot when she moves. "Wine, champagne, beer…."

"Liquor!" says Jiro holding up her cup once more. "I'm a liquor girl." I hold in a chuckle.

"So many options," I reply after much thought. "Red wine?"

"We do have that," says Iida. I follow Iida to his kitchen as Momo pours me a glass of wine. She swirls the wine inside the glass before handing it to me.

"This one is my personal fav," she explains.

"It's expensive but good," says Iida. I take a sip and the flavor is deep, rich, and a little sweet. "Uh huh, good isn't it." I nod agreeing.

"This is good," I agree. "I hope you have more."

"Oh, I had Iida buy 6 bottles," says Momo before grinning.

"Did you help him plan the party?" I inquire.

"No way was I leaving my man to plan this party alone," she replies. "His party was um…..not up to pare last year."

"That's because I didn't have you," say Iida shocking me. He leans in kissing Momo's cheek.

"You two are an item?" I question. I don't want to assume. Momo puts her hand on her hip.

"You didn't tell him?" she questions glaring at Iida.

"Um….well you see….."says Iida.

"He wanted to tell me in person more than likely," I speak up. "I'm sure he meant no harm to you Momo." She looks at me frowning. She hums for a moment.

"Well you do seem rather lonely Todoroki," she states. What? How did this go from her relationship to me being single. "Why aren't you dating?" Here we go with that shit.

"I'm fine," I reply. I am but I'm not. Every now then it would be nice to have someone to speak to but otherwise I am fine with being alone. Iida looks worried.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Very," I reply before sipping from my glass. The doorbell goes off with Iida hurrying off.

"You should let me fix you up," says Momo once her boyfriend is out of earshot. "I know plenty of girls who would be great for you." Iida and Midoriya are aware that I am gay. I kept this from the rest of my classmates because for me it's very personal.

"No thanks," I reply. "I appreciate the offer really I do…"

"Midoriya!" exclaims Mineta. "Bad ass rescue today!" Midoriya looks tired but happy to be here. I swallow hard seeing him in some medium tint jeans with a dark green tee shirt. He has on a black buttondown shirt but it's open making him look more casual like myself. I love seeing him in green. It makes his eyes stand out even more. I can tell he showered because his curls are perfectly curled and fluffy.

"Thanks," he replies. "How is everyone?"

"Good," says Jiro. "Got me a nice little buzz going on." Midoriya looks around the room his eyes landing on me.

"Shouto!" he exclaims. I glance away from him sipping from wine glass trying not to blush. He has always made me nervous. Doesn't matter how many times we talk or see each other at work.

"Hey," I say casually as he walks up stopping in front of me.

"Could have used your help today," he notes.

"I was in route home from a 12 hour shift," I explain.

"No worries," he replies. "It all worked out. How are you? How is everything going? Are you going solo yet or staying with an agency?" I chuckle.

"Slow down," I reply. "I'm fine. Everything is everything and yeah I'm staying with the agency."

"You could totally go solo now!" exclaims Midoriya. "You are great with your agency, but something tells me you could truly flourish on your own.

"Sure says the number one hero," I reply before sipping my wine. It only took Midoriya a year to get to number one. I admire the fact he wasn't even trying. He was trying to make the world better, Japan safer. I think others notice increasing his popularity. My dad was bitter as hell. Even Hawks was jealous. Midoriya blushes at my comment before laughing lightly.

"You should be number two," he counters.

"I don't know about that…" I reply. I'm good but I know I need to be better to be number two. Hawks won't give that up easily. Yes my dad has dropped to number three.

"Midoriya, did you want anything to drink?" asks Momo cutting in on our moment.

"Sure," he replies. "It has been a long day. What you got?" Midoriya leans on the counter as Momo goes over all the drink options. He decides to have what I am having. Midoriya takes a sip before smiling.

"Looks like we bagged another one with this wine," says Momo before chuckling.

"It's great!" says Midoriya. "I usually don't like wine."

"You just didn't find the right one for you!" she exclaims.

"Midoriya can I borrow you?" asked Shoji. "I had this incident happen at work that I want to handle better next time. I trust your input…" Midoriya nods walking away with Shoji.

"Um hm," hums Momo walking up beside me. "So that's your type huh?" I don't even look her way.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I state leaning against the island. Momo scoffs.

"Come on Todoroki," she says. "You were totally blushing."

"It's the wine," I lie. Momo stops her heel on the kitchen floor. It doesn't matter. Midoriya is dating Uraraka anyway. They have been going strong since our 3rd year. I'm surprised they aren't married yet to be honest. Where is Uraraka? I'm surprise she isn't with him. I watch as Midoriya is providing Shoji some feedback. That sparkle but seriousness is there in his eyes. That is the look that tends to be on face when he is thinking of ways to improve.

**Author's Note: This is a short story I wrote specifically for New Year's :-) For those who happen to be reading my TodoDeku story Don't Wanna Cry I should be getting back on track with that story in 2-3 weeks. For now let's enjoy this fluffy smutty short story XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is more like it," says Jiro turning up the speakers. "Come on everyone. Let's party like it's 1999!"

"But it's not," says Iida. I chuckle because Jiro is just saying a cultural phrase. She's not serious. "We are partying." Jiro rolls her eyes knowing he didn't get it.

"A party isn't a party without dancing," says Jiro. "Come on…" She grabs Iida hand. He moves a little while looking tense. "Don't be shy. Let's see them moves!" The doorbell goes off saving Iida. He practically runs to the door.

"I'll dance with you," says Mineta holding out his arms wide.

"Ew," says Jirou mushing him in the face. I almost feel bad for the guy. He isn't as bad as he was our 1st year but still annoying. It is clear what his intention always is. I sip my wine as Midoriya makes his way back over to me.

"I'm really glad you're here tonight," says Midoriya gazing at me. Don't look at me like that…..

"I'm not sure if I will regret it or not," I reply with a shrug.

"It's New Years," says Midoriya. "You should be excited."

"Meh," I replied. "I usually sleep bringing in the New Year."

"You do?" asks Midoriya. "That's so depressing."

"Not to me," I reply. "Enjoying your wine?" He looks at his glass.

"Yeah," he replies. "I'm probably going to refill soon."

"Same," I reply. Kaminair comes into the room dancing causing our friends to laugh.

"The man of the hour has arrived!" he cheers. Midoriya chuckles. Kaminair doesn't even bother saying anything else as he begins dancing. He just got here and had no issue getting down to business. Midoriya smirks at me.

"You want to dance?" he asks.

"No," I reply immediately.

"Come on," he encourages. "It will be fun!"

"Being here is enough fun for me," he replies. Midoriya glares at me. He is trying to look serious, but that glimmer is still in his eye.

"Dance and I will tell you the areas you need to improve on to break into the top 10," he says.

"Seriously!" I exclaim. Not that I'm trying to be number one, but the payout would certainly be nice if I could just make it into the top 10. "I can't be messing up that badly."

"Uh huh," hums Midoriya looking like himself once more. He grabs my hand. Oh my god what is he doing. His hand is so soft. "Come on…." I roll my eyes as he pulls me into the living room. I can't help it as I start to laugh watching him do some silly dance moves. He can't be serious right now.

"Didn't know you danced Todoroki," says Mineta. He is doing some weird ass shimmy. It's the only way to describe it. I stifle a laugh as I watch Mineta continue to shimmy.

"Leave him be," says Jiro.

"Thank you," I tell her as I proceed to dance with my wine glass in hand.

"That's the spirit!" exclaims Midoriya. "Yay!" He makes this such a big deal I start blushing. A line dance song comes on and we all start doing that. I have much more fun doing that. Midoriya grabs my hand at one point as I was about to go in the wrong direction. He keeps touching me. I feel like I should say something but I can't. This feels comforting to me. He continues to hold my hand as we continue the line dance. Midoriya almost trips over my foot. I can't help it as I begin to laugh. "Don't laugh!" Midoriya is laughing along with the rest of us.

"Iida stop being stiff," says Momo.

"I'm not stiff!" he exclaims. He totally is. The song ends with Midoriya and I go to refill our glasses. I pour some wine for Midoriya first before myself.

"Oh my god that was so much fun," says Midoriya before smiling. "Burning off this alcohol." I smile swirling my wine in my glass.

"Agreed," I state.

"Really?" asks Midoriya amused. "You ready to go back out there?" I know he is referring to the dance floor.

"I didn't say that," I reply before chuckling.

"Party pooper," he pouts before looking at our old classmates. We hear the front door shut. I am wondering who else showed up.

"What's up losers?" asks Bakugou. He is wearing a long sleeve black shirt that is too tight in my opinion. His timberland boots are giving him a lot of extra height. His destroyed jeans aren't something I would wear during the winter.

"We're not losers," says Kaminair. Bakugou smirks. This idiot, yes I said idiot is actually number 8. No one else in our class beside Midoriya and him are in the top 10. Mineta rolls his eyes. I would right there with him if I didn't notice Midoriya smile disappear. He always smiles, no matter what.

"Hey everyone," says Asui. Asui is wearing a cute dress with hair in its usual hair style. "Sorry we are running late."

"Yeah," says Uraraka. She dressed nicely in a light pink silk blouse that flows out at the waist and some wide leg pants. Only she could pull off an outfit like that. "Had to beg him not to speed all the way here." Uraraka sees Midoriya and I don't miss that nervous look that comes over her face. It was only for a second, but I did catch it. "Looks like everyone is having a great time."

"Sure is," says Shoji. "They have great drink options to bring in the new year."

"Just water for me," says Uraraka. "Come on Sui, let's dance."

"Okay," says Asui. Midoriya drinks from his glass intensely. I lean down whispering in his ear.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly. He looks so uncomfortable. He can look nervous at times, but this is different. Midoriya rubs the side of his neck before finishing his wine.

"I'm great," he replies with a smile. "I'm going to fill my glass." That was quick. I hope he starts pacing himself. Asui starts to hop a little during her dance. I must admit it's adorable. I'm standing there not feeling right about dancing without Midoriya. Besides I was only dancing because of him. Momo glares at me smirking as she dances her way over to me.

"Don't stop now!" she exclaims.

"I have," I replied. "I had enough fun for the evening."

"I have 2 spear rooms if anyone is not capable of driving home," said Iida. "No drunk heroes driving on my watch!"

"We're responsible adults," says Shoji.

"Bingo," says Midoriya before drinking some more of his wine. Bakugou goes into the fridge grabbing liquor.

"What are you looking at?" he asks me.

"Not a thing," I reply as Midoriya quickly makes his way out of the kitchen.

"Iida, I'm going to step aside for a minute," says Midoriya. Iida nods with Midoriya disappearing out the sliding doors to lead into the backyard.

"Of course," Iida replies. Bakugou stands beside me sipping from his cup. I don't know what he is drinking but it is super strong. I can smell it from where I am.

"This is so lame," states Bakugou.

"Then why are you here," I state.

"Hello?" he says holding up his cup.

"Um," I hum. "Where is your partner in crime?"

"Whatever," huffs Bakugou. "Kirishima is off doing something with Mina." That explains a lot. Despite Kirishima dating Mina he still hangs around Bakugou a lot. No judgement on my part. Just something I noticed. "What the fuck are you doing here? Not your kind of scene."

"Iida," I state. Bakugou smirks.

"Of course," he replies. Uraraka trips on her pants leg while dancing. Bakugou is over there by her side before I blink.

"You okay?" he asks touching her shoulder. What the hell is going on? This doesn't feel right to me.

"I'm okay Katsuki," she says lowly but I heard her. Bakugou helps her stand up. I don't the miss the fact she uses his first name. Midoriya. I immediately head out the sliding door. No sooner than I close the door I hear soft sobbing. My heart breaks as I watch Midoriya body shaking. He is sitting on the deck steps with his back to me.

"Izuku…." I say softly. I see his head lift. He runs his hands over his face before turning to face me.

"You didn't have to come out Shouto," he says. His eyes are red from crying. They are beginning to water as I continue to stare at him.

"I actually came out here because you didn't bring your coat," I state lamely.

"My coat?" questions Midoriya. He looks down before looking up at the sky. "I will be okay." I walk closer setting beside him on the steps. I activate my quirk in my left hand before running it over his arm. Midoriya gasp before glancing down at my hand that is rubbing any area I can find to make him warm. "Y-you don't have to do that."

"I don't mind," I reply tenderly. Midoriya sighs glancing away from me.

"Can I ask you a question Shouto," he says calmly.

"You know you can," I reply.

"I need you to be honest," he says.

"I'm always honest," I reply. "I have no reason to lie to you." Midoriya glances at me giving a small smile. It doesn't reach his eyes. He breaks eye contact once more.

"Do you think…." His voice trails off. He hiccups before sighing again. "Do you think I'm unlovable?"

"What…" I exclaim lowly. Midoriya drops his head.

"Like seriously," he replies. "Am I unlovable? It seems like everything I want to keep close leaves or dies….." I don't even know what to say. Midoriya is very much loved. Not just by his fans who don't know who he is but by everyone.

"Izuku you are very much respected…"

"Respect is different," he replies cutting me off. "It's not love. It's not coming home to someone who will hug you on your good days, your bad days. The person who will see you at your worst. Your worst….." Midoriya starts crying. I immediately pull him into my chest. "God….I hate this…I hate this….."

"Shhhh….." I tell him softly as I begin to rock him. I want to tell him it's going to be okay, but how can I? I don't even know what's going on. It is clear he has been caring this weight around on his shoulders for a while. I don't hear the sliding door open as I'm focus on consoling Midoriya.

"Hey guys," says Asui coming outside. "Are you guys moving the party out here? Jesus it's freezing." She begins to shake.

"We are about to head back inside," I reply looking over my shoulder. "We were just enjoying the stars a bit."

"They are nice," admits Asui gazing up at the sky. I hide Midoriya face into my chest knowing he wouldn't want to be seen like this.

"We will be inside shortly," I reply. "No need in you being out here in this cold."

"Agreed," says Asui. "Yuck, I hate the cold." She shivers before heading back inside. Midoriya is calming down. I rub his back my quirk still activated to warm him.

"Thank you Shouto…." he says softly.

"You're welcome," I replied. It is quiet for a moment before I speak again. "You know you can always talk to me. I will listen." Midoriya stares up at me smiling.

"How do I look?" he whispers. I palm his face as my thumbs run over his cheeks.

"You look great…" I reply. I gaze at Midoriya into his eyes as his right hand grabs my left that is still holding his cheek. My heart begins to speed up. That look…..does….does he want to kiss me? It can't be…..

"Shouto…." he mutters turning his face softly into my left hand. I gasp lowly feeling my walls breaking down. I love Izuku Midoriya. I have always loved him. He is the first person to help me realize my potential. He is the person who helped me develop into who I am today.

"What you are two doing out here," says Iida. I release Midoriya standing up quickly. Good thing too because I was about to become erect from a little eye contact.

"We were star gazing while we can," says Midoriya sounds like himself. He stands up joining me. "You know once the new year kicks in the sky will be littered with fireworks." Iida chuckles.

"True indeed," he replies. "Momo wanted to do fireworks but that seemed a bit much for me." We head back into the house. A lot of our friends are still dancing. Midoriya makes his way back to the kitchen. I look at Bakugou who is now posted on the sofa watching everyone. He drinking from his cup bobbing his head to the music. "Todoroki, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," I replied as Iida leads me into his small office. When I say small it's small but the perfect space of what he needs. I'm curious as to what he has to say.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where you talking to Midoriya outside?" asks Iida.

"I was," I replied. I'm debating on what I should say. I am not sure if Midoriya wants anyone to know what happened out there. He was having a breakdown.

"I can't say too much, but he is going through some things," says Iida. "Midoriya and I are close but I know you two have this special bond. He needs you. I know he would never say it, but he does."

"He needs me?" I question. "Are you sure? We barely talk."

"You talk enough," replies Iida.

"What's going on?" I ask more curious than I was before. "Does it have something to do with Uraraka showing up without him?"

"A little," says Iida. "I have said too much…..go back out there and have a great time. Just keep an eye on Midoriya." He doesn't have to tell me twice. He is on his 4th glass of wine. It's very clear Uraraka and Midoriya are no longer a couple. I glance at my phone seeing it only a 9:30pm. Iida walks back out to the party and I follow him. Now I can't stop thinking about what Iida said. They were such a strong couple. What happened? I stop after my third glass of wine deciding I may have to drive Midoriya home at this point.

"You are partying my friend!" grins Sero at Midoriya. He seems to be taking too much enjoyment in Midoriya drinking. Midoriya nods his head yes.

"I can party," he replies.

"Sure Mr. World Peace!" exclaims Mineta before snickering. Momo slaps him in the back of his head.

"I'm glad you're having a good time," says Momo. Midoriya nods before wobbling. He covers his mouth. Shit, I rush over to Midoriya side knowing the look on his face.

"Move!" I yell at anyone standing close by. I get Midoriya to the bathroom seeing Uraraka with her head in the toilet. Was she drinking? She isn't my concern at the moment. Midoriya can't hold it in reaching for a trashcan barfing loudly into the can just in the nick of time. He drops to his knees panting before barfing once more. "Uraraka, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she says with a small smile. She looks at Midroiya who is bent over. "Deku, you should slow down. This isn't you."

"Don't call me Deku…" he mutters beginning to grip the trashcan.

"Midoriya," she says.

"Leave me alone," he replies cutting her off. "I don't…" He begins throwing up again.

"I think you should leave," I state. Uraraka glances up at me. She was here first, but she looks completely fine.

"That would be best," she says softly standing up. She looks so sad. "Can you make sure he is okay? That he is safe?" I nod my head yes. Uraraka exits the bathroom with Midoriya releasing another round vomit into the small trashcan. Thank god there is a bag in there.

"You okay babe?" asks Bakugou.

"Yeah," chuckles Uraraka. "Just a little morning sickiness."

"Is that normal?" he asks. "I thought that was over in the first trimester."

"Katsuki!" she exclaims. Bakugou looks at me before looking at Uraraka. He walks closer to the bathroom seeing Midoriya throwing up his soul.

"You kick my girlfriend out of the bathroom?" he asks with an underlying threat.

"No," I reply. I didn't. I just said she needed to go and she went. Bakugou squints his eyes at me as Uraraka grabs his hand.

"Katsuki, stop it!" she hisses lowly. "You promised…come on. He's…..hurting…"

"I'm not hurting!" shouts Midoriya. "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Don't you talk to her that way!" says Bakugou taking a step towards us.

"Uh uh," I replied balling up my fist. "Don't you even try it." Bakugou glares at me and I glare back. Uraraka is tugging on his hand.

"Let's go," she says lowly. "Let's just get back to our friends okay." Bakugou glances at Uraraka before looking at me.

"Consider yourself lucky!" he says pointing his finger in my face. I ignore him knowing I can beat his ass if I wanted to. Just because I am not in the top 10 doesn't mean my hands aren't lethal. Bakugou walks away with Uraraka still soothing him. Once he is gone, I close the bathroom room tending to Midoriya.

"I don't think you should have any more wine," I tell him. Midoriya is dry heaving for a couple of minutes.

"Ugh…I don't want to go back out there," mutters Midoriya. "I can't…."

"Yes, you can," I reply. "We are an hour and a half away from the New Year." Midoriya smiles at me.

"So humiliating," he replies. "Bringing in my New Year with a bucket of puke." I dig into my pocket.

"Here is some mouth wash," I reply. "Freshen up and I can tell care of this bucket okay." Midoriya nods as I take the bucket closing the door behind me. I don't even take this to the kitchen. I take the bag outside to the backyard where Iida keeps his trash bin. I refuse to let Midoriya bring in the new year feeling depressed. I head back inside seeing Iida laughing with Kaminari. I wave him over. Iida excuses himself probably seeing the stern look on my face.

"Everything good?" he asks.

"Midoriya needs your spare room," I whisper in his ear. "Which one is free?" Iida nods.

"The one at the front of the hall to the left of the bathroom at the top of the stairs," explains Iida. "Thanks for looking after him." I just nod before heading back into the bathroom. Midoriya cheeks are so pink. He is staring at himself in the mirror until his eyes shift to me.

"Hey…" he says.

"Feel better?" I ask. He nods his head yes.

"I shouldn't have been drinking on an empty stomach," he explains.

"It happens," I reply. "Iida has a guest room available for you."

"The one to the left of the hall bathroom upstairs," he states.

"Yeah," I say slowly. "How did you know?"

"I have stayed here plenty of times to know," he explains opening the door. What? Midoriya has a beautiful home. His parents even live there. It's on one side of the house and he was on the other with Uraraka. There is no reason for him to stay over here so often. I follow behind Midoriya as he quickly makes his way up the stairs. I don't bother looking at anyone else as I follow him. Midoriya sighs walking into the guest room he seems familiar with. "Sorry, I used all your mouth wash."

"It's fine," I reply as Midoriya opens the blinds gazing outside. He steps back allowing his button shirt to fall to the floor. Midoriya pulls his shirt over his head shaking his curls once his head is free. My eyes trace over his muscular frame before me. I swallow hard as my eyes reach his lower back and ass.

"D-Did you need some water?" I stammer. Midoriya glances over his shoulder at me.

"It would be wise," he replies.

"I-I'll be right back," I stutter heading out of the door. His arms are covered in scars from our high school years but he still the prettiest guy I have ever seen. I pant hard trying to get my mind right. Thoughts of the moment we held in the backyard is coming back. I quickly head down the stairs heading into the kitchen. I grab two cold bottles of water. Hmm maybe I should take 3 bottles. I take the bottles into my arms.

"What the hell are you up to?" asks Bakugou. He has liquor in his hand probably refilling his cup.

"None of your business," I reply walking past him. I don't have time for his shit. I go back up the stairs heading back into the room. It is dark inside the room but light enough for me to see. As I get closer, I notice Midoriya now clothes scattered on the floor. I glance back at the bed and he is laying on his side towards the window. "I got the water."

"Thanks," says Midoriya. He chuckles nervously. "You probably think I'm pathetic. Why should the number one hero be crying?" I sit on the side of the bed leaning over to sit the water bottles down.

"I didn't think that at all," I reply. It goes silent as I don't know what else to say. He isn't pathetic but clearly being affected by something in his life right now. "Um are you not going back to the party?"

"No," mutters Midoriya almost burying his face into the pillow.

"Don't you want to bring in the New Year with your friends?" I ask.

"I want to…." he whispers. "But then I don't…I just need some space." I stare at him because I have never seen Midoriya this down ever. I know he needs this so I will let him do what he thinks is best.

"Okay," I reply. "I will let them know."

"I want you to stay with me," he replies. I glance down at the back of Midoriya. He has yet to face me. "I-Is that okay?" More than okay. I want to be there for him. He has always been there for me when I let him. I want to make him feel better if I can. If me laying here with him gives him peace, that's fine. Midoriya is always there for everyone. I can do this for him.

"Yes," I reply.

"Thank you," he says softly. I stare at him not sure what to do. I remove my shoes laying beside him. I don't get under the covers as I am just here to provide him comfort. After a few moments of silence Midoriya turns over facing me. He gives me a small smile.

"You are going to bring in the New Year Shouto style," I joke nervously. He laughs surprising me.

"I am, aren't I?" he questions. "Thanks for doing this for me." I nod. "Can I have a water?" I turn over grabbing Midoriya a water bottle. I feel the bed shift as he sits up. I hand him the bottle biting my bottom lip. "Thanks," As he drinks the water down I take in his body. My eyes gaze over his lean frame being highlighted under the moonlight. I can't stop myself as I go down his abs and stop when I get to his hips. H-he's naked. I begin to pant as I see the comforter shift allowing me to see more of his naked flesh. Holy shit… "You okay?"

"Okay about what?" I ask trying to not be obvious. Midoriya chuckles.

"You're blushing Shouto," he states. I stare at him seeing his cheeks are red.

"So are you," I point out. Midoriya rubs his cheeks.

"I know," he says lowly. He glances at me. "I'm feeling some kind of way at the moment."

"Hopefully good," I reply getting anxious.

"Depends," he replies sitting down the empty water bottle. "I want to forget everything that has happened. I can't believe I achieved my ultimate goal but can't find love."

"You are very much loved," I reply. "I love you." I didn't mean to say that but he looks so broken. I don't regret it. He needed to know. He needs to know someone out there loves him. Midoriya chuckles slash cries. He wipes his eyes quickly.

"Do you?" he asks turning slowly to look at me. His eyes are watering. His emotions are all over the place. I grab his face cradling it delicately. I take a deep shaky breath.

"I truly love you Izuku," I says softly. "It's hard for me to be around you. You were with Uraraka. I knew my love would never be returned. It….it was easier to keep my distance." Midoriya leans forward kissing me softly. I kiss him with my eyes open not believing this is happening. I have always dreamed about this. I have always wanted this. I need to ensure Midoriya is in his right frame of mind. "Izuku…..wait…" He puts his finger on my lip causing me to drop my hands in amazement.

"Thank you for confessing to me after all this time," he whispers against my lips. He shifts his leg the blanket moving down his legs revealing his dick is erect. Oh my god…."I know what I am doing. I know what I want. Please…love me. I need to feel you…..all of you…" I hiss almost losing it as he slides his hand underneath my shirt. He rubs his nose against mine. To be so close to this flame, a flame I have been wanting to put out for years.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahhh…." I moan kissing him. I grab his face it between my hands deepening our kiss. It is everything I thought and more….soft, endearing, dare I say it feels like he loves me. I don't know if he is thinking of Uraraka or not. Maybe he is just trying to get rid of the pain, but I can't walk away from him. Not now…. "Gggahahh…." I push Midoriya back down on the bed widening my mouth into our kiss. I want to taste every inch of him.

"Hahahh…" moans Midoriya sliding his hand up the back of my shirt. He glides his fingertips over my skin before getting to my jeans. I don't want to leave his lips for even a minute. I set back on my knees tossing my shirt off before removing the rest of my clothes. I get back between Midoriya legs as soon as I possibly can. I can't believe this is even happening. "Mmm…" Midoriya rolls his hips into mine. His erection still present pressing against me.

"Hahh…." I cry softly. This is so real right now. I begin kissing Midoriya sliding my tongue inside his warm mouth.

"Shouto…." he mutters against my lips. He continues to gently thrust against me.

"Mmpphh…." I groan as I rock my hips softly. Midoriya slides his hands into my hair holding on as he begins to suck on my tongue. "Nngghh….." That felt incredible. I have never had anyone do that before. Midoriya right hand leaves my hair gliding down my back. He palms my ass as if he has done this before. "Haaa…..oh my god….."

"Ahhh…stretch me…." he mummers.

"Okay…" I pant. He knows about stretching. Interesting. I leave him to grab my wallet that has everything we need. I set my condom aside before applying lube to my fingers. I stare down at Midoriya nervous and unsure. His eyes shift towards mine.

"I want this…" he replies. I shift laying between his legs as I get my hand in place.

"Izuku, if you change your mind…"

"I won't," he says with conviction. His right hand slides up my back resting on my shoulder. I don't break eye contact with him as my pointer finger slides inside of him gradually. "Ahhhh…" I search his face and he isn't wavering at all. Midoriya looks at peace. Almost as if he was waiting his whole life for this moment.

"Hahh….."I whimper my cock throbbing against his inner thigh. I move my finger back and forth slowly. I have so many questions running through my mind. Has he done this before? If he did with who? Does he like me? He has to be…

"Relax Shouto….." he moans has left hand grabbing the side of my face. "I-I…haaa….will answer all your questions later…..ahhh….." Midoriya eyes flutter. How the hell does he do that. I lean close to his lips.

"Okay…" I mumble. I can't help it. I can't help but think how we ended up here. Midoriya releases my face tilting his head. He slides his left hand between us. I guess he needs a little more pleasure. I freeze up almost as his hand continues down grabbing my dick. "Gggaaahh….." Midoriya whimpers seeming to like my response.

"You're so thick…" he whispers. I blush at his compliment. It turns me on to know he likes what he is feeling. Midoriya tightens his grip just enough beginning to stroke my dick. "Hahhh….."

"Haaaa…." I moan rolling my hips softly into his hand. His hand feels so good. I lean down taking his lips aggressively. I must remind myself to slow down a bit. I don't know how much experience he has although it seems like plenty. Midoriya is keeping up with my pace effortless. His lips become wet as we continue to kiss with so much passion.

"Uuuggghhh….haaahhh…" cries Midoriya trembling in my arms. "Ohhhh…ahhh….ahhh…" I kiss his lips lightly slowing down to speak.

"Does it feel good?" I whisper. I know I found his prostate but I need to be sure. I keep my finger in contact beginning to rub the area slowly.

"God yes…..ahhh…..ahhh…." whimpers Midoriya arching his back. I push lightly on his spot. "Haaa…I-I'm going to cum…oh god…aaagghhhh….." His body shakes once more as I pull my finger out. Midoriya is laying with his eyes closed trying to catch his breath. I watch his cock twitch making me lick my lips. I wouldn't mind getting a taste of him. I focus my attention on the box of tissues on the nightstand. I'm glad to see that Iida keeps tissues in here. I grab one whipping my finger down. I toss the tissue before focusing on my next task.

"How do you feel?" I ask him opening the condom. I get the condom in place before looking back at him. He turns his head towards me.

"Like I can't wait for you to fill me up," he states. My dick jolts hearing that. "You were starting to leak…"

"Well yeah….." I say dropping my voice. I didn't stretch Midoriya nearly enough. I am going to have to go really slow with him. My mind goes to the fact I tried dating. I did but they weren't Midoriya. It never felt right. It always felt forced. Despite what brought us here. This feels right. I take a deep breath as I place myself between his legs. He shifts a little smiling at me. I close the gap between us with a kiss. He is very relaxed in my arms. I take this time to roll my hips.

"Nngghh…" he groans. He isn't crying as I slide inside of him. "Hahhh….ahhh…" That's a great sign. I slowly thrust my hips forward.

"Aaggaaa…." I cry as my dick travels a deeper than I anticipated. The pleasure I feel was immediate and overwhelming. "Ggaahh…" I begin to pant heavily as I try to get my mind right. Usually I'm not this vocal at all. He feels so perfect. Midoriya curves his back shaking lightly. The way he is spasming around my dick. He can't be close already can he?

"Shouto…." He cries before opening his eyes. I pull back enough to fully enjoy the look he is giving me. I slow my hips down rocking ever so slowly. I breathe heavily as I watch him move beneath me. His curls bouncing with every thrust.

"Hahhh…..ahhh…" I whimper. It is surprising me how he is responding to my body. I wasn't expecting this at all. Midoriya tilts his head up. A clear sign he wants me to kiss him. I press my chest into his kissing him tenderly.

"Hahhh…." He moans into the kiss as his hand move to around my waist. "T-this is beautiful….ahhhh…." He tightens around my length almost taking my breath away. He's going to make me cum at this rate. I don't want to finish this soon. I need to live in this moment much longer.

"Mmppphh…." I groan into his mouth. "Gggaahhh…" My hips pick up the pace knowing he can keep up. He is beginning to take this dick like champ. Those walls are so warm, welcoming, swallowing me whole. "Ohhh…nnngghhh….." My body begins to tremble as I fight not to cum. "Haa…..ahhh…." Fuck I can't climax yet. I must make sure Midoriya is satisfied in every way. I begin moving my hips deeper inside him looking for that sweet spot.

"Just like that….aahhh…."moans Midoriya his fingers digging into my waist.

"Oh yeah…." I whimper slowing hips down. I rub my nose against his panting knowing he is going to cum. He seems to be trying to conceal his voice. His cries of pleasure was getting louder with each minute. Thank god they have music playing down stairs.

"Yessss…hahhh…yessss…." He cries softly. Midoriya kisses me as he starts rocking with my hips. Oh that feels too good.

"Fuck…." I mutter against his lips. "Gggaahhh…..haaa…haaa…" My eyes flutter behind my closed lids as I try to keep myself in check. Midoriya pulls out of the kiss falling back on the bed. His hands still holding to my waist as those hips are taking me. I stroke his prostate almost losing it as that ring of muscle tightens around me.

"Aaagghhh…." yells Midoriya as his body quakes. "Oh my god…nnnggghhhh….." I study his face seeing his cheeks begin to turn red. I'm more than glad because with how tight and wet he is I can't hang in anymore. The alcohol didn't slow me down one bit. I deepen my thrust grunting. "Shit…you're going to cum…..mmm…."

"What?" I pant in confusion and pleasure. How the hell does he know that? It always feels like he is inside of my head. I continue to drill into him hitting his spot trying not to lose focus.

"Aaagghhh…." He cries in desire. "Your dick…..hahahh…your dick is throbbing inside of me…ahhhhhh….I love it….nngghhh." In that moment I certainly felt my dick pulsate inside of him. "Hahhh…" I lean closer kissing him.

"You're going to make me cum….." I whine rubbing his prostate slowly. Midoriya quivers.

"Shouto…god…." He cries. There is no denying that intense desire in his voice. "I'm going to cum….hahhh….going to cum….ahhh…."

"Ohhh…..Izuku…." I moan my hips digging deep. "Ahhhh…..haaa….hahh…..aaaggghhhh…." I gasp as my orgasms pours out. "Ggaahh…..oohhhh….." My body trembles as the current of pleasure travels through me. Oh Midoriya. My hips take on a life of their own speeding up murdering his spot. Midoriya arches his back hugging me close as he can.

"Shouuuttooooo…" he wails. "Gggahahh…aaaagggghhh….." Midoriya continues to meet my thrust despite my force. His ass is massaging my dick so good letting me know he has finally reached his peak. "Hahhh…..haa…" My eyes rolling to the back of my head as I ride the last of my climax. We barely made it in time finishing together. "Haaahh…haaaa….."

"Ahhh….." I whimper feeling his cum wet my abs. "Oh my god…haaaa…" I slow my hips down with the exhaustion slowly creeping in. I hold myself up looking at Midoriya red stained cheeks. His eyes are closed as his bottle lip quivers as if he is still climaxing. He turns his head away from me. I wonder if he is embarrassed. I lean down kissing his cheek. "I love you….."

"I love you too…." he says murmurs surprising me. I know what I heard. This isn't my imagination. Had I not been listening I would have missed it.

"Gaahh…" I mutter. Midoriya meant what he said. He just tightened around me in excitement. "I'm going to pull out." I remove myself from Midoriya almost moaning because I'm still sensitive. Usually it would be hurting me by this point. I toss the condom before getting back in bed. We can hear our friends downstairs counting down from 10. Midoriya and I just look at other until the fireworks explode outside. Our room is lighting up in a ray of different colors from the night sky. Midoriya face seems to have a glow I have never seen before.

"Happy New Year," he says.

"Happy New Year," I reply. Midoriya leans in kissing me. "Mmmm…" Midoriya pulls out of the kiss.

"Thank you for trusting me Shouto," he whispers.

"I will always trust you," I reply. Midoriya lays down on my chest as our friends celebrate loudly. I almost wish I took Midoriya back to my place. I don't want to leave this bed for nothing. I don't want this moment to end.

"Uraraka had an affair with Bakugou," he says suddenly. I am beyond shocked to hear this. Really? I mean I can see how close they are now but before then I would have never thought that. "It started off small. During a mission Bakugou saved her life. She developed this small attachment to him as he did to her. Uraraka began emotionally cheating on me." He takes a deep breath. "I knew something was different about her. I didn't think it was that serious. I didn't think she would develop feelings for someone else."

"I don't know what to say…." I say delicately.

"It hurt mostly because she got pregnant by him while we were still together," explains Midoriya. "She only slept with him once but that was all it took."

"Oh my god…." No wonder he was falling apart. That is enough to break the strongest person.

"Yeah," sighs Midoriya. "We have been broken up for 3 months now."

"Wow…" I state. Midoriya chuckles.

"Thinking of you is what got me through it," he admits.

"How so?" I question. He lifts up his head sliding his hand on my chest.

"You loved me," he replies. "Despite me never showing a romantic interest in you. Despite me being in love with Uraraka you still loved me. You supported me no matter what. Always wanted me to be happy."

"Y-you knew!" I choke out.

"I did," he says shyly. "I don't want you to think that I only love you because I am no longer with Uraraka. I always had love for you. I couldn't act because I was in a committed relationship. I know I could never explore what could be. I was happy and solid in my relationship until well you know…." All the questions I had came flooding back.

"Are you gay?" I ask softly.

"I am bi sexual," admits Midoriya. "However, the only guy I have ever wanted was you. I have never been with a guy before." This hits me hard.

"I took your virginity," I exclaim lowly. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have wanted it to be nicer."

"It was nice," says Midoriya. "I could feel you love in every word, every movement." He sighs looking at me with his eyes glowing under the fireworks. "You made love to me on New Years Eve. We confessed our love for each other." I begin to blush deeply because I didn't even think of it like that. Midoriya chuckles shifting to kiss my cheek.

"You seem so experienced" I say slowly. "I'm just….at a loss for words." Midoriya coughs nervously.

"Well I do have toys…."he admits causing my eyes to widen in disbelief. "I began to explore that side of myself when things ended with her. It was scary but a relief at the same time."

"The way you move your body" I mumble thinking back to moments early. Those hips were matching me perfectly, effortless.

"I know" says Midoriya lowly. "I never had a prostate orgasm before. I tried but it was hard to locate. You had no issues though." He smirks at me as I begin to blush. "Shouto, would you like to date me? I want to be with you. I spent so much time with the wrong person. I…..I don't want to lose any more time."

"A committed relationship?" I question to be sure. Midoriya nods his head smiling. "Are you sure? I mean…." Midoriya leans forward kissing my lips gently. He shifts his left leg on top of mine.

"I want to if you are okay with it," he replies.

"I feel honored but….."

"Scared," says Midoriya finishing my sentence. I chuckle nervously.

"Yeah…." I sigh. "I mean I just thought you wanted to take your mind off your issues. I wasn't expecting this. N-not that I'm not happy…." Midoriya sets up fully.

"I admit this probably bad timing…" he says lowly with his voice shaking. "But I do love you Shouto…" I touch his cheek softly as he stares at me.

"It's not," I reply. "It's good timing. I was able to be there for you. I'm glad you…..love me." Midoriya sniffles becoming emotional. "Awwww Izuku…." I lean in kissing his cheek before taking his lips. "Hahhhh….Iida is going to have to clean this room from top to bottom."

"He will," says Midoriya against my lips. Midoriya has stayed here many times before so he would know. I begin to kiss Midoriya getting hard all over again. His hand runs up my back as he tilts his head. "Make love to me….."

"I can…." I reply. "I think we should give Iida his guestroom back." Midoriya slides his left hand down wrapping his fingers around my dick. "Mmmm…..I guess he can wait until morning….."

"Good answer," says Midoriya before grinning. I kiss him more than ready to dive back in. My New Years is not how I pictured but I couldn't ask for it to brought in any other way. Midoriya and I made love 2 more times. Each time becoming more beautiful, more cemented. I know for a fact he loves me and this is not a fling.

**Author's Note: Happy New Year! I would love to bring in the new year like Todoroki and Midoriya did XD One last chapter left! I know what more needs to be said but lets see where this takes us **


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sleeping so good. I haven't had this much sex….well ever. I can tell my body is a little sore as if I just had a new workout. I can scent Midoriya beside me. This makes me smile knowing he is here with me. I shift my body to cuddle him feeling pleasure that causes me to gasp.

"Gaahh…." I whimper. I open my eyes looking down. Holy fucking shit. Midoriya is on his knees, ass in the air for the taking. He is sucking my soul out right now. "Ohhh…." I reach my hand out grabbing his hair as I thrust my hips softly. "Hhaahhh…." I only showed Midoriya what to do one time. When I say showed him, I was going down on him not the other way around. I forget he can be such a perfectionist.

"Mmmhhh…." Midoriya groans around my length. He opens his eyes meeting my stare. He wraps his fingers around my dick stroking as his mouth focuses on my crown.

"Fuck…..ahhh…"I moan. My hand begins to massage his curls.

"Hahhh…."cries Midoriya drooling on my dick. He likes having his hair played in. I am so glad because I love touching his hair.

"Ahhh…nnngghh…" I mutter arching my back a little. He just hit a really good spot. "Izuku…hahhh….ha….." His tongue is rubbing under my head perfectly. Feels so good. I watch Midoriya continue to suck on me like his favorite dessert. Midoriya sits up panting. His hand is jerking my dick.

"Lube…" he moans. His dick is hard. The moon is still out but I know it is 6am because the sky is not as dark as it once was.

"W-we ran out…" I pant. We used every single drop. It was only a self packet of lube. "Nneehh…" God he makes me feel so wonderful. I'm not sure if it is because of the love between us or the fact he wants me to be happy in every way. "Ahhahhh….." Midoriya goes back to sucking and making my dick wet. "Mmmeeaa….." I need to grab some lotion but it's my jeans on the floor. "Izuku…..nnneeaahhh….." Every time I ever say his name he becomes more passionate. I want to grab that lotion but that mouth, jesus….. "Hahhh….."

"Ahh…" pants Midoriya finally pulling his mouth off my dick. I watch him breathing hard knowing in the light those cheeks would be pink maybe even red. Midoriya doesn't stop his hand from working. My eyes widen as he gets on the balls of his feet.

"W-what are you doing?" I stammer. My pleasure is increasing knowing what he is going to do.

"I'm going to ride this dick…" he mutters. Midoriya hasn't gotten on top at all. He's been on his back, side and knees, god he has a great ass. Focus. I shake my head a little trying to clear my mind. By the time I come to Midoriya is already sliding down.

"Shit!" I cry my hands reaching up gripping his waist. My body withering in delight. "Hahh…..haa…." I never felt pleasure like this. He is so tight and wet. Yes wet without lube, without lotion. Wet from nothing but his mouth. "Gagaahh…ahh…" My hands tighten on his waist as I gasp trembling.

"Hahhh…" whimpers Midoriya moving his hips slowly. He isn't going fast although he easily could. That ass is well stretched from our previous activities. "Ahh…..ahhahh…" I bite my lip moving my right hand to grab his throbbing erection. "Don't…I'll cum. Not yet…." Midoriya hips speed up slightly making my eyes flutter.

"Ohhh….ahhh…" I cry arching my back. Midoriya falls forward placing his hands on my chest. He begins to just bounce his hips. "God damn…hahhh….."

"Ahhh….." moans Midoriya leaning all the way down until our chest touch. He slides his tongue into my mouth.

"Mmpphh….." I groan wrapping my arms around his waist further pressing him into my body. I slide my tongue against his thrusting my hips lightly. "Ahhh….." I just went deeper than I currently was. His body has completely accepted me in every way. "Nnneehhh…" Midoriya hard cock is rubbing against my abs as he is now grinding his hips. He whimper feeling every bit of my passion.

"I-I'm going to cum…" he cries lowly surprising me. I slow my hips down remembering what he said earlier. "Uuuggghh….Shouto….." He buries his into my neck breathing hard. That twitch I feel against my stomach is undeniable. I begin to rub my hand up and down his back. "God….mmm…" I kiss his cheek.

"If it makes you feel better I am usually not this loud," I reply. Midoriya chuckles.

"I find that believable," he replies. "Ahhh….I like that you let me hear you…..mmm…" He begins to rock his hips slowly once more without warning.

"Hahhh…"I mutter nuzzling my nose into his cheek. "Hahhhaa….Izuku…" Midoriya whimpers a response beginning to bounce his hips slowly. "Oh my god….nnaahh…." I begin to pant hard trying to keep my arousal in check. It's building so quickly.

"Mmpphhhh….." groans Midoriya sliding his hand into my hair. He begins to bounce his hips in around. I think he is trying to find his prostate because the movement is not as smooth as it once was. He seems to be having some trouble. My hands reach down grabbing his ass. "Hahhh…."

"Hhmmm….." I hum confident I can locate his spot in this position. I begin to guide his ass where I think his spot is.

"Shouto….shit…..aahhhh…."cries Midoriya lifting his head. Yet that was definitely it. I grunt loving the fact he is losing control. "Haaahh…nnneehhh…"

"Y-you was looking for it…" I pant. "Hah…..ahhh…..was you not?"

"Ahhh….yesss….yessss….." cries Midoriya shaking. He buries his face into my neck. "Oh my god…aaaahhhh…aaagghhh…..uuggghh…."

"Mmmpphhh….."I moan beginning to thrust my hips with his cum wetting my stomach. That ass squeezing the hell out of me. "Izuku…hhaaa….aaaggghh…." I'm caught off guard by my climax, but I openly welcome it. "Ohhh…godddd…aahhhh…." I cry releasing inside Midoriya as he begins to lazily kiss the side of my neck. "Gggaahhh…..fuck….nnneeehh…." I swear spots formed in front of my eyes as my whole body tenses during the last of my climax. My body trembles beneath him buzzing from our orgasm. Midoriya lays his head on my chest panting.

"That felt so good…" he mutters. "I felt everything…."

"Well I wasn't wearing a condom," I point out. We used all the condoms I have. I always keep 3 in my wallet and well…..yeah. Midoriya chuckles. I can hear the tiredness in his laughter.

"It felt good with it but without…." He murmurs. I turn my face kissing his hair. I never had unprotected sex before and it did feel really good. I hear Midoriya snore lightly. Did he really fall asleep? I chuckle feeling amused. I carefully lift Midoriya off my dick. Sadly I woke him up in the process. "W-what happened?" He looks so sleepy, confused, hair flying all over his head as he tries to sit up.

"Let me just clean you up a bit and you can go back to sleep," I tell him. Midoriya probably isn't aware he could leak on the sheets. Yeah Momo or Iida will be washing them, but I don't want to openly leave evidence. I grab some issues cleaning Midoriya the best I can for right now. I climb into bed seeing he has passed out. I pull Midoriya back against my chest spooning him. "I love you so much…." I can't lie a part of me deep down is scared he will still walk away from me. Let me be positive because everything I felt tonight was love in every sense of the word.

I awake later that morning feeling exhausted from our nightly activities. Shit I have to pee. If not for that I would keep laying here trying to sleep some more. The sunlight is spilling in through the thick wooden blinds Midoriya left cracked open last night. I slide away from Midoriya hating to leave him for even a moment. I stare at him with his curls completely wild. He's so damn cute. I close the blinds wanting him to be able to rest.

I begin to quickly toss on my clothes from the floor noticing the room smells heavily of sex. I am going to have to open the window. I will do that once Midoriya awakes since it is cold outside. I head out into the hall going straight into the bathroom. I do what I need to do going to wash my hands. I look in the mirror seeing my own hair is disheveled. I smile as I realized I made love to Midoriya Izuku last night. I have more proof of that than just my hair being messy. I open the door to see Uraraka standing there.

"Hey….." she says softly. I just nod not having any words for her. I turn to go back to the guestroom. "Thanks for taking care of Midoriya. I want him to be happy. He deserves to be happy." I turn to face Uraraka.

"Why are you even talking to me?" I ask calmly as I can. Of course I stare at her pregnant belly trying not to remember the fact that child was conceived when she was with Midoriya still.

"I heard you guys last night," she says blushing. "Sounds like you really made him ecstatic." I cut my eyes at her. "B-but that is not why I wanted to talk to you. I want you to know I love Midoriya and what happened was not planned."

"It doesn't matter now," I reply. "You guys aren't together anymore. You have clearly moved on and he is doing the same."

"I see the way you look at me," she replies. "At least everyone else is neutral about what happened."

"I'm not everyone," I snap lowly closing my hand into a fist. "You hurt him." Uraraka eyes water. She shakes the tears away.

"I know, I know!" she exclaims lowly. "I'm so sorry. I admit I was wrong for developing feelings for someone else while I was with him. By the time I realized things it was too late. I wanted things to work between Midoriya because I do love him but then this happen." She gestures towards her belly.

"He loved you," I replied. "You not only cheated but got knocked up by his childhood friend. That isn't just cheating but betrayal on a level you could never understand." Uraraka nods wiping a tear away.

"I love Katsuki but I love Midoriya too," she replies.

"I've heard enough," I reply.

"I know you love him!" she exclaims. "I know he loves you too. He was always watching you. Seeing how you were doing as if I wouldn't notice." She shakes her head as if she hates remembering that.

"He never cheated on you," I say sternly. "He was devoted to you. I'm not having this conversation again Uraraka. Good luck to you and Bakugou starting your new family." Iida comes into the hallway.

"Morning," he greets with a smile. "Everyone sleep okay?" He glances at me blushing before clearing his throat focusing on Uraraka.

"Everything is great," says Uraraka. "Thanks for letting Bakugou and I stay in the other spare room."

"I wasn't letting him drive you home after how much he was drinking," says Iida. Uraraka chuckles.

"It wasn't that bad," she replies. "We will take our leave now."

"Sure thing," says Iida. "Todoroki can you meet me in the kitchen if you don't mind. Help yourself to a cup of coffee."

"I guess," I reply. I head to the kitchen while Iida walks with Uraraka. I do exactly what he suggested fixing me a cup of coffee. I decide to keep it black today. I sit down at the island. I tune out Bakugou loud mouth. God it is too early for this shit. I hear foot steps causing me to look up. Iida standing there sipping a cup of coffee.

"Iida," I drone.

"Todoroki," he says before smiling. I fight not to roll my eyes.

"You will need to clean your guest room," I reply.

"I know," he replies before sipping. "We heard you last night by the way. Don't worry I got some good rest despite you guys um getting it in. I was knocked out." I blush before burying my face in my hand.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"No need to apologize," he replies. "This was bound to happen. I just didn't think it would be in my guest room."

"What do you mean?" I ask for further information. Iida sips some more of his coffee.

"I know you have a lot of questions Todoroki," he replies. "I expect nothing less of you. To elaborate on what I said a moment ago. I knew Midoriya was in love with you."

"How?" I question. I didn't even know. How the hell could he know? I take an eager sip of my coffee.

"Part of me wonders if he knew," says Iida. "Midoriya was heartbroken when he realized Uraraka cheated on him."

"How did he find out?" I ask curiously. Sounded like Uraraka would have never told him.

"He overheard Uraraka talking to Bakugou on the phone," explains Iida sitting down at the counter beside me. "Uraraka didn't know he was home. She was talking about telling Midoriya the truth. She had no choice since he overheard her and asked what was she talking about." Iida sighs. "All I know is Uraraka was 6 weeks at that point….." I feel disgusted hearing the full story. Iida sighs. "I am beyond disappointed in Uraraka and Bakugou regarding this whole thing. How could they let something like this happen?"

"It's beyond me," I reply. "I know some people become attached to their heroes in a life and death situation. They know this as they are heroes." Iida nods in agreement. "This led to the break up then I suppose."

"Uraraka moved out right away," Iida explains. "I didn't know what was going on. Midoriya started sleeping over here because he was getting too drunk to go home." I feel terrible because Midoriya was hurting but I didn't know. "Don't worry he got better after a month. He started asking about you."

"He always asks about me," I reply.

"This was different," says Iida. "It's hard to explain. Regardless Midoriya has your phone number. He could easily contact you if he wanted to. He was becoming nervous and blushing. Once the blushing started I knew he was in love. What I didn't know is that you felt the same way." I feel mortified slightly.

"Yeah…." I mutter. "I love Izuku. I didn't know he was bi. He was with Uraraka since our 3rd year. I couldn't really do anything except ensure he was happy."

"Um hm," hums Iida. "Bet you are glad I had you come to the party now!" I chuckle.

"Yeah," I reply. "Um thanks for explaining."

"No problem," he replies standing up. "Going to get breakfast started for Momo. Did you guys want any?"

"No thanks," I reply. "I'm ready to head home and shower." Iida nods smiling. "Thanks for giving me more details. This stays between us." Iida holds up his coffee mug letting me know he agrees. I turn heading back up the stairs. I open the door not wanting to disturb Midoriya. I see he is up standing by the now open window. He looks over his shoulder.

"Morning," he greets with a smile. I wasn't sure what to expect.

"Morning," I reply. Midoriya turns to face me still in his naked glory. I lose my train of thought looking at him.

"I hope you don't mind me opening the window," says Midoriya. "Seems like some serious sex went down in here." We both laugh nervously.

"For sure," I replied.

"You heading home?" asked Midoriya walking over to stand in front of me.

"Yeah, I need to shower," I reply. Midoriya nods.

"Same," he replies. "U-um…..did you want to hang out today?" I smile slowly forms on my face. He's not ready to leave me yet. Honestly I'm not ready to part from him either.

"Sure," I reply grabbing his hand to ease his nerves. Midoriya leans up kissing me. "You can shower at my place if you want. I could order lunch as well…." I don't want him in the pace he shared with someone who hurt him. He can create new memories inside my home. Midoriya begins to smile against my lips.

"Yes…..yes I would like that," he mutters. I begin kissing Midoriya wrapping my arms around his waist moaning. I can't wait to spend time with him, be around him. Just when I felt alone he has breathed air into my lungs. "Let's clean up a little." I help strip the bed with Midoriya before he gets dressed. We decide to leave the window open heading downstairs. "I'm going to put this in the washer." I nod as he runs off. I guess he has truly stayed here a lot.

"Well look who has finally come out of their love nest," says Momo walking out of their living room. I try not to blush.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay last night," I reply. "We had a great time at the party." Momo smirks.

"Sure you did," she replies. "That's why you didn't come back to join us to bring in the New Year."

"Sorry about that," I apologize.

"It's okay," she replies walking into the kitchen. "Iida filled me in." She grabs a bottle of wine. "Here I want you to have this." I take the bottle studying it. It's the one Midoriya and I like.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I am," she replies. "I want to give something to the new couple." Midoriya walks back into the room.

"I thought I heard you Momo," he replies. "Thanks for everything." Midoriya notices I am holding the bottle of wine. "You're not drinking are you?"

"He's not," replies Momo. "I'm giving it to you guys. Please enjoy. Thanks for getting the bedding into the wash."

"It was the least I could do," says Midoriya blushing. "Thanks again. Tell Iida I will talk to him later." Midoriya shameless grabs my free hand. Momo is grinning from ear to ear as we head towards the door. We head outside with me walking him to his car. "I'll see you soon."

"Yes," I reply knowing instantly my life is complete.


End file.
